


Hardcore Revy

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [8]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Cybercrimes, Multi, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: A few years of vacation from violence can make anyone feel better. Try asking that to a resurrected ex-pirate.In this case, no one will be able to stop her. Except, maybe, her pen-pal...
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849





	Hardcore Revy

_Three white fifth-grade kids were in front of her. They were standing in her way and preventing her from going home. She knew them as her classmates, but to her, they were monsters. Able to fool the grown-ups in her school, they got away with anything they do to her, like tripping, stealing her shoes, drench her, and sometimes, rip up her school books. She was mostly immune to their tactics, thanks to her dysfunctional family._

_“Go back to the tracks and work,” they said. And it was all because they had nothing better to do. And now they were probably there to take her somewhere out of sight so they could beat her up for fun. But before they could do anything, a woman came out of the door to the apartment the girl resided in and screamed, “_ 走开你拉屎! _” It was a rough equivalent to, “Go away you little shits.”_

_They ran off and left her alone with the woman, her mother. Mommy leaned in closer to her face, giving her a good look at bags beneath her eyes._

“You…fucking…cunt.”

* * *

Her world was dark. She felt nothing. Maybe she knew her name? Nope, there was nothing to find in the memory department. What _was_ she then? She was definitely female. Everything was sluggish. Her mind felt sluggish. Wait, there’s a light. Go to it—

* * *

Queens, New York City, New York

Undisclosed location

December 31, 2029

10:00 PM

Gerome H. Richardson, a retiree from the US Marine Corps, had put himself out on the dark web that he was a “special” and new mercenary as a joke. He never expected someone to take him seriously and be hired by a nameless underworld organization. They never told him who they were and where they were going. All they told him was that they were based in Queens. They said something about how it’s his job guard the organization as they experiment on their precious, and illegally obtained, corpse of a human. The “classified” information he managed to steal from the organization just so happened to be lying around in their car. Maybe they were getting sloppy, but they never even realized that he would consider stealing their secrets.

He was in his private room, reading the document in his discretion. Several paragraphs in the document were completely blacked out so he had a hard time finding any useful information. It also showed how serious they were with their project. From what little he could find in that document, it mentioned used, but functioning, YorHa android parts and it had a picture. The woman in the picture was in her mid- to late-teens wearing a black T-shirt and holding up black board with the NYPD emblem on the corner, indicating that she committed a serious crime. Her skin was a little tan and her dark hair was bit messy. Her name on the board she was holding was also blacked out, frustrating Gerome further. The only thing he could get out from that picture was that, based on his experience traveling through Asia, the woman was Chinese and that the photo was taken in the 1980s. To be honest, she kind of looked familiar to him.

And then it hit him. He took out an old photograph from his wallet to compare and confirm the one in the folder. In the old photo, it featured a Chinese girl, thirteen or fourteen years of age. She had equally messy dark hair that reached her shoulders, wore two earrings on her left ear; she wore brown shorts and a green T-shirt with a white hoodie and oversized coat. In her right hand, she held a Smith & Wesson Model 439 pistol, pointing it at the camera with a grim expression. The two pictures featured the same person, albeit of different ages.

Back when he was a kindergartener in 1982, Gerome had to write a letter to a potential pen-pal in New York. When he received his letter, it sent shivers down his spine. It read:

“Kid, if you think that you and I will be friends, you will be disappointed. In fact, if you ever send me another letter to me again, I will come to your house, shove a gun in your mouth and shoot you dead. No one, and I mean NO ONE, will find your DEAD body, because I will cut it up and feed it to the gators of that State you live in.

From your worst enemy, Rebecca Lee.

P.S., I am being serious here.”

Intimidating him further, she actually sent that photo of herself with the gun. As a child, Gerome was too scared to even consider that she wasn’t that serious. That was until days later, when he received another letter from her and read it.

“Dude, I was kidding around!

Okay, maybe some of what I said was true, but hear me out! I was having a tough day after school and I was in a very bad mood. And honestly, I wanted to shoot something so badly. Luckily, my parents never knew that I stole a gun from a gang. ~~They never knew about how almost every day, I keep it hidden on me, waiting for the opportunity to shoot down a scho…~~

Right, I need to make an apology. I’m sorry about my last letter. Based on how you write, you’re a young kid and I shouldn’t have said anything bad to you. If it makes you feel better, I’ll take back what I said. We’ll be friends from now on, ALRIGHT? (At the last word, a roughly drawn face of a stick figure girl pouted on the paper.) And that’s a promise.

From, Rebecca Lee.”

So they remained pen-pals until 1984, when she suddenly stopped writing to him completely. Afraid that he did something wrong, he kept writing back to her, hoping she would respond one more time. She never did. And now, his long-lost pen-pal was being experimented on, and apparently, they succeeded in bringing her back to life. He knew he should be putting her out of her misery, but then, against common sense, decided not to. Gerome got up from his bed and walked down to the restricted lab to retrieve his pen-pal and take her somewhere where she would never be found. He decided to give her another chance in life, despite the harsh future ahead.

* * *

10:30 PM

Laboratory

She opened her eyes. She looked down to see her body strapped down onto a table. In outrage, she tried to yell out, only, there was no sound coming out of her mouth. Only air came out. The blurriness in her eyes cleared. She was in some kind of glass cage, surrounded by men in white lab coats. _What the hell are they doing to me?_

Her ears didn’t seem to be working properly because she heard some muffled noises outside the cage and looked to where she heard the noise. A tall glasses-wearing man in a suit and tie walked in to the room, guns blazing, killing everyone he sees in quick succession. She should have been freaking out. But that man looked so cool gunning them down. After they were dead, the man approached the cage and punched the side of it. Apparently the glass was shatterproof, since the cracks appeared like a spider web. But because of that, he punched again and the glass gave way. She still couldn’t hear properly, but it was enough that she could hear the man say, “Don’t worry. I’m getting you out of here.” He had some kind of accent. A Southern accent, maybe?

The man unstrapped her numb, unresponsive body and lifted her up bridal-style. She should be outraged. She was NOT a princess that needed saving! But…something about that man didn’t make her that angry. She felt at ease with him for some strange reason. She has never met the man, yet it felt like she knew him for years.

“You’re gonna be okay.” He repeated those words over and over. Passing by all the bodies that the man most likely shot down, he carried her to an SUV and gently laid her down on the back seats. “I will protect you and teach you until I’m no longer needed,” he stated as he started the car and drove away from wherever hell she was held in. She felt grateful for some reason.

* * *

Newark, New Jersey

11:08 PM

A cheap motel

What’s he gonna do now? Rape her? Kill her? So many possible ways the situation could go south. So far, that man, who claimed to be her former pen-pal (who has those nowadays?), only laid her down on a crappy bed then went to the bathroom to shower. The man came back out a while later in shorts and a white tank top. He lied down in his own bed, next to hers, putting down a pistol on a nearby coffee table. Most likely to defend himself from potential intruders or assassins. Having covered himself with the blanket and fluffed up his pillow, he closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep. With her only now working arm, the amnesiac woman crept up to the coffee to her left and reached for the pistol.

“You should get some rest, ma’am.” That low tired voice froze her in place. She thought he was asleep! “We are going to Wyoming, so you’ll need all your strength, if we’re gonna make it.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Gyroscope" by Boards of Canada

Play?

<https://youtu.be/8gBVrJXnqU0>


End file.
